Conventionally, as a transport means for a workpiece or the like, for example, a fluid pressure cylinder having a piston that is displaced under the supply of a pressure fluid has been used. The present applicant has proposed a fluid pressure cylinder, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-133920, which is closed on both ends by a head cover and a rod cover, and in which the head cover and the rod cover are tightly fastened together with the cylinder tube by four connecting rods.
With this type of fluid pressure cylinder, a piston and a piston rod are disposed for displacement in the interior of the cylinder tube, and by supplying a pressure fluid into cylinder chambers that are formed between the piston and the cylinder tube, the piston is displaced along the axial directions.